


True Love Never Ends

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every ending, there is a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dmpp_ldws Round Two, Challenge Five. The prompt was the quote " _If a relationship is to evolve, it must go through a series of endings_." by Lisa Moriyama, and word count was supposed to be up to 500 words. Original prompt can be found here. I finished second from the bottom. :-O

Draco first realised that his girlfriend was the jealous type when Pansy slapped the back of his head and hissed, “Stop bloody flirting!” Of course, he didn’t quite feel like obeying her—jealousy was nothing to indulge in, after all—and so he spent a very pleasurable half-hour flirting, followed by a very gruelling two weeks, using all of his charms and every trick in the book trying to win Pansy back. Having been suitably scared by the prospect of life without Pansy, he never again felt the need to flirt with another witch.  
  
Pansy first realised that her boyfriend didn’t appreciate gossip the day Draco snapped, “Stop bloody nattering!” at her. Of course, she wasn’t going to let him get away with it, so she gave him the silent treatment for a month. It didn’t work quite as she expected, though. He soon just played along and sat with her in silence, read her books, and initiated steamy snogging sessions that she couldn’t quite stop without breaking her vow not to speak to him before he apologised. To her own surprise, she soon found that maybe silence had its benefits and when she finally did resume speaking to him, she spoke less of trivialities.  
  
 _Nobody’s perfect_ , Draco sulkily thought to himself when Pansy screamed, “Stop being such a self-centered git!” and ran out on him. He’d forgotten that she liked to celebrate the day he’d first asked her out—to the Yule Ball in fourth year—as their special anniversary, so he hadn’t bought her a present and, worse, he’d cancelled their date in order to be with friends instead. It had just slipped his mind. That was excusable, right? Wrong. This time neither charms nor tricks worked, and only when he fell to his knees and swore to give her a new day to celebrate, one that he would never forget, did she let him back in her life. He then bought himself a calendar and charmed it to say ‘ _pay attention to what’s important to Pansy_ ’ at the beginning of each and every day.  
  
 _What’s his problem?_ Pansy pouted after Draco growled, “Stop smothering me!” and left in a huff. She only wanted to spend time with her fiancé, was that so wrong? She wanted him by her side every second of every day, and she wanted him to want her by his side as well. Wasn’t that love? Two halves of a whole? Never to be parted? Experimentally, she began letting him decide when they should see each other, and was sad to see it wasn’t nearly as often as she’d like. Didn’t he miss her at all? He soon enough answered that question by quite suddenly kissing her and saying, “Thank you for allowing me to miss you. It makes seeing you so much sweeter.”  
  
On their wedding day, they were both poked about the end of their freedom. They merely smiled. Nothing was ending for either of them. Their life together was just beginning.


End file.
